Homosexual Homophobe
by Germaine Braeden
Summary: Draco is a homophobe. A huge homophobe. But what happens when he find he has feelings for Blaise Zabini?
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy sat in his usual spot at dinner, surrounded by the usual group of people that followed him everywhere. This group consisted of Pansy Parkinson, who was Draco's girfriend, and Crabbe and Goyle, Draco's goonies. Draco sat listening to Pansy talking of a subject that he didn't remember, looking at her, without listening. Draco had always thought Pansy as a beautiful girl, very outgoing and energetic. She was also very intelligent in her work. Draco especially liked her because she was always doing as he said and kissing up to him. He nodded as she talked in her snobby voice, and looked away at another group of people, a little way down the able. Draco didn't know their names, except for one person. Blaise Zabini.

Lately, he had been observing Blaise Zabini quite often. He hardly knew Blaise, as they hung out with different people and had different classes, though they were in the same year. Draco had never seen Blaise with a girlfriend. In fact, he has heard stories of people seeing Blaise in the bathrooms with other boys, hearing noises from stalls, and seeing him making out in empty corridors. Draco watched and listened as Blaise talked, his voice much softer and darker than the one he usually heard from Pansy. Blaise had an air of confidence that was different from the confidence he was used to in Slytherin. Usually, in Slytherin, Draco only found people that were very arrogant of themselves and snooty, and he didn't exclude himself from that group of people. But Blaise was different, with confidence that wasn't overdone. Draco was sure that a lot of this confidence came from Blaise's looks, which Draco admitted, to himself, were extremely attractive. Blaise had dark hair, that seemed black, though it was dark brown, and it was always messy. His eyes were a deep blue, that stood out on his fair skin, and looked beautiful with his soft, pink lips.

Draco knew that he was attracted to Blaise in a way he shouldn't be. His father wouldn't approve of it at all, and would probably disown him if Draco were to act on these feelings. His friends would think differently of him. Draco himself didn't approve of this kind of attraction. Draco had always been against homosexuality. To him, it seemed unnatural, odd, and it would most likely damage Draco's reputation, which was very important to him.

Blaise had finished talking, and he was smiling softly, barely showing his dazzling teeth. His eyes twinkled slightly as he smiled, and Draco could've sworn he felt his stomach twinge. Blaise reached for a goblet, and began to drink from it, his eyes looking over the rim at his friend in a way that seemed mysterious. His eyes began to move, looking over all of his friends, then suddenly, they were looking at Draco.

Draco panicked he quickly looked away and began to pretend he was listening to Pansy, while hastily stuffing food into his mouth. As he swallowed, he almost choked as his nerves had shot up and made him very shaken. He wanted to look back over at Blaise, but didn't want to risk it. What he was risking, he didn't know. But he looked.

Blaise was still looking at him, smiling again. Draco held his breath as his eyes were stuck to Blaise's, his hands shaking slightly. He knew he couldn't give himself away, so he raised his eyebrow and sneered, as if trying to say, "What are you looking at, Zabini?" Blaise smiled wider and looked back at his friend. Relieved, Draco looked away.

Pansy had finished talking, and there was silence within the group. When Draco looked at her, her eyes seemed to move quick, and Draco could tell she had been looking at him. She took in a breath, as if to seem aggrivated.

"I think I'm going to turn in early. I'm feeling tired, and I still have homework to do." Draco said suddenly. Pansy nodded and Crabbe and Goyle didn't respond - They were too busy inhaling the food. Draco down at them as he stood up, disgusted. Pansy gave them the same look. They both laughed, and Draco walked off.

As Draco passed Blaise, he could feel his blue eyes burning into the jet black cloak that hung on Draco's back. Draco gulped nervously, and began walking much faster out of the Great Hall. As soon as he was out of view of the students, Draco collapsed against a stone wall, and slid down to the floor, his head in his hands.

Draco never acted like this. He never let himself seem shaken or nervous in front of other people, he never let feelings for another person get in his way. We was ashamed of himself, for many reasons at that point. He moved his hands back and forth in his hair, pulling at and and groaning. He pulled his knees close to him and rested his head on them and wrapped his arms around them.

"You know, it's rude to stare." Said a familiar voice, but Draco couldn't identify it. Draco looked up from his knees to see Blaise Zabini standing there, casually leaning against the wall that Draco sat against. "Draco Malfoy, am I right?"

"Yes, Zabini. It's also rude to sneak up on people." Draco replied, rising from the floor, trying to get back any dignity he could.

"I don't recall sneaking. I was walking perfectly normal. I believe you were the one having a mental breakdown in the middle of the corridor." said Blaise, pushing himself off of the wall and moving closer to Draco. Draco didn't know what to say to that. "May I ask what it is you seem to be so distraut over?"

"It's none of your business, Zabini." said Draco, putting a viscious emphasis on Blaise's name. He didn't like it, but he had to keep his feeling of authority.

"Don't act so violated." said Blaise cooly. "I was simply asking." Blaise took another step closer. Draco moved a foot back and put it on the stone floor, but he didn't move his other foot, but only stood there. Blaise moved his face really close to Draco's, gently breathing and staring at Draco's eyes. Draco didn't are to move, or to speak. He didn't know what to do.

"Well, I'll talk to you later." Blaise said, and walked away from Draco, leaving Draco to feel as if he's been awfully teased, and quite vulnerable. Angry at himself and being as pissed as he was, Draco kicked his school bag across the floor, walked to pick it up, and moved in the same direction towards the Common Room that Blaise was going. Of course, he made a point to stay at least a corridor's length behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blaise held back a laugh as he saw Draco Malfoy run passed him into the dormitories. Blaise had seen him staring oddly at him during dinner, and he didn't exactly know the reason yet, though he had an idea. Blaise was openly gay, but he'd only tell you if he asked. He wasn't the type to flaunt it. So, of course, he had silly hopes of Draco maybe realizing the he is also gay. But Blaise knew not to get his hopes up.

When Blaise went into the dormitory later that night, he knew Draco was watching him, though pretending to be asleep. So Blaise thought it would be a laugh to undress very slowly, teasing the Malfoy. And he knew it worked, because Draco quickly turned in the opposite direction, and Blaise found himself holding back more laughter.He had to admit, Draco was very attractive. He had looks opposite of Blaise. In contrast to Blaise's dark brown, Draco had blonde hair that was almost white. It was sleek and shiny, as Blaise's was always very messy, but in a sexy way. Blaise's eyes were full of color, and very warm, as Draco's were cold and distant. Their height was relatively the same, and they both dawned a splendid Slytherin badge on their chests. Blaise was often turned on by assertive people such as Draco, that were quick to talk and always had something to say in return. Thinking of Draco, Blaise turned over in his bed to look at him. Draco was still facing the opposite direction, but Blaise noticed that Draco was holding his breath. Smiling, Blaise fell asleep to the sight of Draco's pale back.

The next morning, when Blaise opened his eyes, he saw Draco sitting up in his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and looking out the window. His eyes narrowed in the light, weak from his sleep. Draco moved slowly out of his bed and began to stretch, arching his back and stretching his arms over his head, intertwining his hands at their peak. Blaise continued to watch as Draco rolled his shoulders and began to make his bed, tossing the sheets around.

"Good morning, Draco." said Blaise, softly. Draco looked up from his bed at Blaise.

"Same to you, Zabini." Draco returned with a cold tone. He was still calling Blaise by his last name, as Blaise had become comfortable with calling Draco by his first. Blaise noticed that Draco didn't seem as nervous as the night before, as he went back to making his bed. Blaise sat up in his bed, his muscles feeling tired and weak. He began stretching in his bed, making movements similar to Draco's as he sat there in his bed. Blaise looked at the clock at his bedside, and almost panicked when it said it was around noon. But then he realized that it was Saturday, and then he noticed that other boys were still sleeping.

"Aren't you going to wake up your little goonies?" asked Blaise, staring pointingly at the two fat bodies of Crabbe and Goyle beyond Draco. Draco turned around to look at them, grimacing as one of them let out a loud snore.

"I'd rather not." he replied. "I don't feel like being around such thickness this early on a Saturday morning."

"Quite a good choice." Blaise said. "Are you going to the Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor match today?"

"Most likely, as I've got nothing else better to do. Of course, I'll be cheering on Ravenclaw. Those dirty Gryffindors can kiss my Slythy-arse." Draco grinned at Blaise, and Blaise returned it, feeling a small twinge in his stomach.

"I may not go. I might skip out and roam around the school. It's fun to do when most of the students are out of the school." said Blaise, climbing out of his bed and grabbing some of his weekend clothes, that usually consisted of a dark colored, button-up shirt and hardly baggy jeans. He noticed that Draco made a point not to look at him as he slowly put these clothes on, still tired from just waking up. Blaise crabbed one of his Slytherin robes and put it on lazily over his regular clothing. "You should join me in my roaming." Blaise suggested to Draco when he finished putting on his clothes.

"And why would I want to roam around in an empty castle with a bloke that is rumoured to be gay?" Draco said hastily, putting on a white shirt over jeans that he had put on as Blaise was getting dressed.

"I don't know. You tell me." replied Blaise with a wink. Blaise left for the common room after using magic to make his bed and straighten his trunk.

The common room was empty except for one or two students. It was too late for breakfast, and lunch didn't start until around one on weekends. He cursed, since he was pretty hungry and couldn't eat for about another hour. And he usually didn't have the energy to do anything until he ate, so he was pretty lost at what to do next. He turned around and saw Draco making his way down the stairs.

"Malfoy!" Blaise said to him when he reached the bottom. "How does a trip to the lake sound?" Draco stopped in his tracks and looked at Blaise as if he was a skrewt. For a second, Blaise thought that Draco was going to decline, but instead, Draco accepted the offer with a small, "Sure," and a nod of his head. Blaise smiled.

The walk down to the lake was slow and quiet. Blaise gained the habit of casting glances at Draco. Every time he looked, Blaise noticed that Draco seemed to make and effort not to look at Blaise, and his hands were firmly in his pockets.Blaise couldn't walk the whole way in this tense silence, so he tried to think up a conversation to start.

"So, Draco, do you have a girlfriend?" asked Blaise. He supposed that was a good place to start, as he already knew the answer, but it would also be a good way to subtley hint a few things.

"Yes." Draco replied. "Pansy Parkinson." He didn't seem too excited about her, Blaise noticed.

"Do you love her?" Blaise asked, not hesitating, though he knew it was a quite personal question. Draco was silent for about ten seconds, and Blaise thought he wasn't going to answer.

"No." Draco said firmly. "I don't. And I don't think I ever will."

"Why not?"

Draco didn't answer. He just continued walking, and acted as if Blaise never asked the question. Blaise grinned. He didn't really expect Draco to answer, but he might've gotten all of the answers he needed with Draco's action.

When Draco and Blaise reached the grounds, Blaise could see why the common room was almost empty. Half of the school was sitting around on the grass, on the edge of the lake, or under a tree. Blaise could see his friends a few feet away, sunbathing near the lake, surrounded by books and sweets. One of them, a girl named Jamie, looked up at Blaise. She saw Draco, and grinned at Blaise. Blaise grinned back. He put a hand on Draco's back and guided him over to his friends. He could feel Draco shaking slightly when he touched his back.

"Hey, everyone. This is Draco, but I'm sure you already know that. He's an arrogant bastard." Blaise said to his friends. Draco shot him a look, and Blaise could only smile sarcastically. Blaise moved to sit beside Jamie, and dragged Draco along with him, and had to pull him down with him when he sat.

"So, Draco." Blaise said. "You never answered my question. Why can't you love Pansy?" Blaise knew that he was risking getting his head bit off with this question.

"What makes you think I would tell you?" Draco said in a snotty, defensive voice.

"Because you could've easily lied and said you did love her, to avoid this inquiry." Blaise knew he wanted this answer, and he won't give up, even if it meant he was going to be insulted continuously by this arrogant Slytherin. But he could see Draco's defenses weakening, being stuck in a corner.

"Maybe I don't want you to know, then, Zabini." Draco replied, going back to using Blaise's last name in a time of need. Blaise smiled subtley at that.

"Then what can I do to get you to tell me?" Blaise asked. Draco seemed annoyed, yet suprised at how Blaise seemed to persist on getting this answer from Draco. Yet, Draco had no answer to this question. Draco's eyes lingered on Blaise for a few seconds longer, and he looked down at the grass, fiddling with a single piece, tearing it apart and moving to another. Blaise watched Draco's hands destroy a blade of grass, one by one, the way they violently pulled and jerked at the grass, tearing each blade in half. Blaise felt something nudge his foot, and looked to see Jamie's foot. He looked up at her and she was asking silently with her face, "So, is this one your new interest?" Blaise nodded.

"Say, Blaise, have you picked up any boys lately?" Jamie asked. Draco's head shot up from the grass and looked at her, and to Blaise. Blaise grinned at Jamie.

"So, the rumors are true? You are a fairy!" asked Draco, looking at Blaise as though he were a particularly nasty bug.

"Yes, he's a fairy. Would you like to see him fly?" Jamie asked. Blaise looked at her, and she winked.

"What? Fly?" Draco asked, looking confused and slightly frightened.

"Yes, Draco." Blaise answered. "Fly. Like this." Blaise lunged, or flew, at Draco. Draco flinched, but didn't back away when Blaise's lips landed on Draco's. They remained lip-locked for a few seconds, and it was Blaise who pulled away. When he looked at Draco's face, it showed terror, confusion, repulsion, and far more things.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blaise just kissed him. Blaise just kissed Draco Malfoy, a proud, high class, and conceited homophobe. But that kiss made Draco attracted to Blaise even more, which made him hate Blaise even more. Draco stared at Blaise, not knowing what to do next. He didn't want to stay, he didn't want to leave. He was stunned.

"You..." Draco managed to say, beginning to back away by pushing with his legs, surely getting grass stains on his pants. "You dirty fag!" Draco yelled. Blaise looked hurt, and was about to reply, but Draco jumped up and looked down at him. "Don't you ever - ever! - touch me again, you worthless piece of pureblood flesh!" Draco walked away quickly, breathing hard and mumbling under his breath, weaving through students that were strewn across the ground, casting him looks and snickering.

Once Draco was back inside the castle, he ran into the nearest bathroom and locked the door behind him. He made sure he was alone before thrashing around and kicking stalls and trash cans. Draco was quite angry for many different reasons, such as Blaise kissing him where everyone could see, Blaise kissing him without warning or permission, Blaise simply kissing him, and the fact that Draco enjoyed it. _What am I letting myself turn into?_ Draco thought. He refused to become a homosexual, he refused. But he wanted to be with Blaise, no matter how much he denied it. Draco stopped at the sink, gripping both sides of it, his knuckles turning white.

What had he just done? He had insulted Blaise in a way that Draco knew would really hurt him. Draco wanted to hurt Blaise, for reasons that seemed quite silly. Because he made Draco feel so attracted to him, because he made Draco enjoy that kiss...

Draco let out a yell and crouched down on the floor, taking deep breaths, and calming himself down. _You have to gel ahold of yourself, _he thought. _you can't let him get to you. _

After repeating this a few times in his mind, Draco got to his feet, and was slightly surprised to find that his eyesight was slightly blurry. He rubbed his eyes and looked closely at his reflection, noticing that his eyes were rimmed red, and his cheeks were slightly flushed. Draco sighed, turning on the faucet and splashing water across his face and ran wet hands through his pale hair. He remained crouched over the sink, his hands on the side again, looking down and watching the water spin down the drain blankly. He closed his eyes tight, opened them, and left the bathroom.

"Draco! There you are!" said a girl's voice from the other end of the corridor. Draco spun his head around to the face of Pansy running towards him. He quickly turned away, knowing that Pansy would immediately read his expression and start asking questions. "I've been looking for you for the passed half hour!" she exclaimed.

"I was outside." answered Draco, without looking at her. She nodded and started walking with Draco.

'Then you might've seen it! I've heard things, Draco! About that Zabini. You know, the one that's rumored to be gay?" She asked, grabbing Draco's sleeve and pulling on it excitedly. "People are saying that he kissed a boy out there! Out in the open, where everyone could see!" Draco could hear her laughing at what she just said, and he felt the urge to yell at her. "I would've stopped to ask who he kissed, but at that moment, I couldn't wait to tell you about it!"

"What a fag. How did the sorting hat let such a disgrace into the noble house of Slytherin?" Draco said, putting his usual tone of criticism and superiority into his voice. Pansy giggled, but Draco was secretly screaming on the inside. Pansy was going to find out who Blaise had kissed that morning sooner or later. People would ask her questions about what she thought of it, whether they broke up, and other things. And how would she respond?

As the two round the corner, Draco saw the last thing he wanted to ever see. Harry Potter, the mudblood, and the weasel.

"Hey, Malfoy. We heard about your litter encounter on the lawn today!" Ron said, without missing a beat. Pansy looked at him, confused. Harry laughed, while Hermione looked worried, as if she didn't want to be at that spot. "You better watch out, Harry. Who knows who he'll kiss next."

"You'll regret that, Weasley!" Draco yelled, whipping out his wand and rushing forward, pointing his want directly at Ron's throat. "Don't forget what I am capable of, you rat." Draco finished with a snarl.

"What would that be, Malfoy? Calling him horrid names and losing miserably at Quidditch?" Said the high voice of Granger, and Draco's eyes darted towards her, along with his wand, which was followed my Draco's wand.

"Don't you ever talk to me again, mudblood. You aren't worthy of your life, let alone talking to me." Draco said in a low, dangerous voice.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Draco's wand flew out of his hand, and he looked to see Harry pointing his wand straight at Draco's face, a look in his eye that made Draco even angrier.

"Draco!" Pansy's voice came, and Draco looked to see his wand flying back at him, and he caught it before it could hit him in the eye. He didn't waste a second turning back to Harry, holding his wand right in front of his face, and both boys stared at each other, daring each other to make the first move.

"Harry," Hermione pleaded. "Lets just go, please." Harry stared Draco square in the eye, and lowered his wand. He gave Draco one last look, and walked passed Draco and Pansy with Ron and Hermione.

"Worthless Gryffindors." Draco said quietly, stuffing his wand back into his pocket. He looked at Pansy, who was looking at him with uncertainty, and as though she'd been told she was horribly ugly.

"What are you looking so horrible about?" Draco asked, though he knew the answer right after he asked.

"So, is it true? Are you the one that kissed Blaise?" she asked. Draco growled quietly.

"First off, I didn't kiss him. He kissed me, and too quickly for me to stop it. I didn't enjoy it, if that's what you want to know." Draco hastily said. He looked in the other direction and gulped.

"Draco, are you su-"  
"Yes, I'm sure, dammit. Do you think I'm some fag?"

"Now, now, Draco. Tell Pansy the truth." Said another voice, a male voice. Draco looked at the spot where Harry had previously stood to see Blaise.

"Don't come near me, Zabini." Draco said, pulling out his wand, preparing for battle yet again

"Or what? You'll kiss me again? That was quite repulsive, Malfoy." said Blaise, a slight grimace appearing on his face.

"What! You kissed me, you liar!" Draco yelled in return. Blaise looked up at him as if Draco just said that a dementor was riding a unicorn over the lake.

"Why the hell would I want to kiss you, Malfoy?" Draco had just noticed that Blaise was using his last name, and it gave him a slight tinge in hsi gut. "You're not that cute."

That was the moment when Draco, being the proud person that he was, lunged forward and gave Blaise a punch right to the side of the face. Blaise let out a short yell and fell to the ground, gripping the side of his face tightly, wincing in what seemed like horrible pain. He took his hand away to check for blood, and that's what he saw. Blood was trickling down Blaise's face from a spot near his dark eyebrow, curving along the bones of his face and dripping slowly onto his black shirt, blending into its darkness. Draco felt the odd urge to help him to his face and wipe the blood away, but he refused to do so. He stood there, looking down at him, sneering.

"You got what you deserved, fag. You should be happy I didn't use my wand." Draco said quietly.Blaise got to his feet, eyes level with Draco's, looking straight into them.

"Draco, I - I don't even know where to start with you." Blaise said, his face was contorted with anger and rage. He suddenly grabbed the front of Draco's shirt and pushed him roughly into the wall behind him. "But don't you ever punch me again." Blaise added with a snarl. Blaise pushed Draco harder into the wall, released him, and let him fall to the floor. Blaise walked off without even glancing at Pansy.

"Draco... I'm confused. What exactly is going on?" Pansy asked desperately. Draco got to his feet and looked at her.

"You're to thick to understand, Parkinson." Draco answered. Pansy looked at him as though he were that dementor riding over the lake on the unicorn.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaise had never been so angry. Draco had punched him, lied, and he was ever putting up a horrible act of not having feelings for Blaise. But Blaise knew better, he could see right through Draco. Draco was afraid.

Of course, Blaise couldn't blame him. Homosexuality in the position that Draco was in was suicide. _But that doesn't give him a reason to punch me in the face, _Blaise thought, outraged.

Blaise was looking for Jamie now. She would at least attempt at calming him down. Jamie could see through Draco, also. She wouldn't have pulled that Flying Fairy stunt down on the lawn if she didn't. At that thought, Blaise chose to go back on the lawn to look for Jamie

Sure enough, as soon as he was out there, he saw her in the same spot she was ealier, resting her head on a book with her eyes closed. He didn't sneak up on her like he usually did, he was far too furious. Jamie opened her eyes and looked at him, holding a hand over her eyes.

"Blaise, what the hell happened to you!" She asked, sitting up and reaching for his eye as he sat down. She put her thumb lightly on the wound that Draco has given him, making it sting, and making Blaise wince.

"Draco punched me." Blaise answered simply, feeling like a little kid tattling to his mother.

"What the hell did you do to him? I thought he liked you." Jamie said, conjuring a cloth from mid air and wiping the blood from Blaise's face.

"Well, I made it sound as if he kissed me, and I did so in front of his girlfriend." Blaise began, but he was interrupted by Jamie's erruption of laughter.

"Oh, my God, Blaise! That's hilarious." She said, finishing off cleaning his face. He looked at her, smirking slightly.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't too funny when things got physical - and not in the good way."

"Would you like me to have a talk with him?" Jamie asked, looking suddenly serious. "You know I don't like it when people are this horrible to you, Blaise."

"No, thanks. I think I can take care of myself, Jamie." Blaise replied.

"Okay, I'll talk to him during the Quidditch match. We both know that he doesn't have any interest in Quidditch anymore." Jamie said, ignoring what Blaise said. Blaise would've protested again, but Jamie probably would've added another hit to his head. Instead, he rested on the ground beside her, looking at the clouds. A strange shadow casted over his face, and he put his head an angle to look at the area behind him. There, he saw Pansy Parkinson, looking nothing less of horrible. She was panting, and she looked worried.

"Hello, Pansy. What can I do for you?" Blaise asked. Pansy sat down beside Blaise, looking very serious now.

"Blaise, I need you to tell me the truth. Is Draco gay?" Blaise sat up and looked at her. He didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't really know the answer to the question.

"Pansy, at this stage, I'm not quite sure."

"But he kissed you, Blaise!" She insisted. Blaise almost laughed, remembering how he made the situation look to her.

"Oh, Pansy. Yes, I was just trying to get Draco into trouble with you. The truth is, I kissed him." Blaise admitted. Pansy seemed suddenly hopeful.

"How did he react?" she asked.

"How do you think?" Blaise responded, motioning to the scar on his eyebrow. "He called me a dirty fag and told me that I was a worthless peice of pureblood flesh. Yet, he didn't seem to be in a hurry to pull away from the kiss." Pansy groaned miserabley.

"Blaise, I want answers! I want the truth!" She said, pounding at the ground below her. "I've seen the way he looks at you, Blaise. He's never, ever, looked at me like that. He never has, he never will." She ended softly. Blaise couldn't help but to pity her as he saw how angry she was, how hurt. He looked over at Jamie, who was watching the conversation with one eye open.

"Pansy, listen. Jamie was going to talk to Draco during the Quidditch match today, to get the truth out of him, or to convince him of the truth. If you'd like to join her-"

"Yeah, Pansy. I guess I can't do it alone." Jamie said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Alright." Pansy said immediately. "I'm not going to let him use me to cover up his homosexuality, if he's gay, that is."

"We're pretty sure he is." replied Jamie. "We've just got to get him to realize it."

Pansy nodded. After looking at her watch and telling them that it was only about a half an hour until the game started, Jamie started gathering her books and the three of them headed to the Slytherin Common Room.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco was sitting on his bed in the boys' dorm, absolutely fuming. He could've sworn that there was steam coming out of his ears. He was ripping at a random piece of paper furiously, imagining the faces of many people on it: Blaise, Pansy, Hermione, Harry, Weasle...

The door to the dorm opened and he saw Crabbe. He looked confused, as if he didn't know where he was. His eyes landed on Draco, and he stared for a few moments blankly.

"Well, if it isn't Confunded Crabbe." Draco said, amusing himself. Crabbe laughed awkwardly.

"I was sent up here to fetch you. Someone wants to talk to you in the Common Room." He said, very slowly. Draco immediately stopped laughing, sitting up straight and giving the paper a final rip.

"Who?" He demanded. He had an idea, but he wanted to make sure. Crabbe shrugged, and Draco rolled his eyes. He shouldn't have expected him to know.

"Some girl. I think Pansy is with her." He said, he stumbled out of the room and Draco raised an eyebrow in annoyance while glancing out the window. _What the hell does she want now? _he thought. But he got up anyways and went down to the Common Room.

When he was at the bottom step, he saw Pansy standing with Blaise's friend, who he knew was Jamie. He stuck his tongue into his cheek and growled under his breath, dreading whatever they had to say. Nothing good could come out of this, he knew. He leaned against the wall nearby, waiting for them to notice him. Pansy turned around impatiently and saw him standing there and nudged Jamie.

"Draco!" Jamie exclaimed, walking towards them.

"Where?" Draco asked, looking around. He was being a smart ass, and he couldn't help but to smirk as he saw Pansy roll her eyes as she crossed her arms. Jamie put her hands on Draco's shoulder, but he shrugged them over, mumbling something about not being a child. "What do you want?" He asked her as she walked away from him.

"We wanted to talk to you about-" Jamie was interrupted.

"Blaise." Draco finished the sentence for her. Draco knew that before he even came down here. Of course, he didn't want to talk, but he was curious as to what they had to say. He took a seat on top of a nearby table, slipping his hands into his pockets and glancing around casually.

"Well, that too. But-" Draco interrupted her again.

"What do you mean, '_too_'?" he asked, glaring at her.

"Meaning, we want to talk about _you._" Jamie finished quickly, knowing that he would interrupt again. And sure enough, he spoke at that.

"What about me? There's nothing wrong with me." Draco said defensively. He placed his hands firmly on the edge of the table, gripping it and digging his nails into the wood underneath.

"That's not what you think, you liar." Pansy intruded, looking positively angry. "You think you're-"

"Pansy, please!" Jamie interrupted. "Not so loud!"

"What?" Draco said, pushing her on. "I think I'm what?"  
"Gay!" Pansy shouted. Jamie put her head in her hands as the few people present turned your heads. Draco stared at Pansy as if he was going to smack her, then at the people staring.

"What are you looking at, cunts!" She shouted at them loudly. They quickly turned away, resuming their conversations. Draco looked back at Pansy. "What makes you think that I think I'm gay? That's preposterous." Draco was off of the table now, and he crossed his arms defensively.

"Draco, please." Jamie said. "Just listen to what we have to say."

"I refuse to do so, Jamie." He said angrily. "I am **not** a dirty fag, like Zabini." Draco heard an odd noise come from a corner in the room, but he ignored it.

"Are you sure?" Pansy said. She was trying to anger him, Draco knew. But he only gave her a condescending look.

"Draco, there is _nothing_ wrong with being gay." Jamie said, reaching out to put her hand on his shoulder but stopping herself. "It doesn't make you girly, it doesn't make you an outcast, and it doesn't make you a bad pureblood." Draco gave her a look as if she were another dementor riding another unicorn.

"You're kidding, right? Homosexuality is absolutely absurd, and anyone that practices it deserves to be baked in an oven."

"Practices it?" Jamie repeated, amused. But at that moment, Blaise appeared and Draco immediately straightened up, clenching his fists and gaining a horrible look of hatred. Blaise was walking quickly and angrily towards Draco, his wand held firmly to his side. Draco quickly withdrew his own wand.

"Draco Malfoy, if anyone deserves to be baked, it's you, you little fucking runt!" Blaise yelled very quickly in a dangerous tone. When he was close enough, he stuck his arm out and Draco stepped backwards, stumbling into a table and moving his head backwards. Blaise's wand jabbed Draco's throat and Draco made an odd noise, between fear and pain. Pansy gasped and Jamie grinned as Draco closed his eyes tightly, his grip on his wand loosening. "You are a coward, Malfoy. A fucking coward!"

At that, Draco's grip immediately tightened and he pushed himself off the table and thrusted his wand into Blaise's throat the same way that Blaise's wand was pushing into his.

"Don;t you ever call me a coward, Zabini. I swear, I'll _Crucio_ you into oblivion." He croaked, as Blaise's wand was right on his voice. The croak in his voice made the threat sound less dangerous, but it still had a large impact on Blaise, who pushed the wand into Draco's throat harder and Draco winced.

"Threatening an Unforgivable, Draco? Those are illegal. You are too _cowardly_-"  
"I AM NOT A COWARD!" Draco yelled, his voice renewed as he backed away from Blaise and his wand. He pointed his wand at the bottom of Blaise's pants and shouted, "_INCENDIO!_" Blaise's pants erupted in flame and he panicked, thrashing about at his pants as Jamie panicked. Eventually, Pansy shot water out of her wand at Blaise, and the flames extinguished as Draco laughed.

"Trying to get me to take my pants off, Draco? I guess you are a fag." Blaise taunted. Draco immediately stopped laughing. He shoved his wand into his pocket and launched himself at Blaise. Pansy gasped, and Jamie froze as Draco punched Blaise in any place he could reach, particularly the stomach and the face. Blaise didn't fight back, but tried to push Draco off of his body as his face contorted him pain. Insults poured from Draco's mouth as he harmed Blaise in any way he possibly could, using as much strength as he could in each punch, resisting to Blaise's attempts to push him off.

"DRACO!" Blaise shouted, and Draco stopped briefly to look at his face. Blaise was staring at him, his expression absolutely enigmatic. But he seemed to be hesitating. Draco stared at him, confused.

"Wha-" Draco stopped what he was about to say when Blaise grabbed his face and pulled it to his, their lips meeting yet again. Draco started pulled away, outraged that Blaise was trying this yet _again_, but then he really felt Blaise lips and stopped fighting it. He liked it, and he knew it. He even unformed the fist that his hand was in, placing his hand on Blaise's chest as he relaxed into the kiss, unfreezing his lips and kissing him back. Blaise removed his hands from Draco's face, sure that he wouldn't pull back, and Draco didn't. He even pushed his mouth harder against Blaise's, his stomach turning into knots as he knew what he was doing. It was against everything he believed in, against everything he has just said, but he didn't care. He was liking it too much. Draco even realized that he had closed his eyes. He clenched his fist around Blaise's shirt. At that moment, he heard Pansy gasp as she truly realized what was happening, and Draco's eyes quickly opened. He saw Blaise, eyes closed, and Draco quickly pulled away and sat up straight. He then realized that his legs were on either side of Blaise as he sat on his waist, and he quickly stood up staring down at Blaise, disgusted.

"I can't believe... What were you... WHAT THE HELL!" Draco yelled, stepping away from Blaise. He quickly turned around and noticed that it was only Pansy, Jamie, Blaise and himself in the Common Room. He felt quick relief, but it soon vanished as he realized what just happened, and that he actually enjoyed it. Draco was stepping backwards quickly, and he felt slightly corned as his feet met the sofa. He stared at them all, embarrassed, angry, confused. He placed his hand on his lips, as if to make sure that they weren't burning off from his shame. He looked down at Blaise, who was looking at Draco very worried now.

"You are all fucking crazy." Draco said quietly, and he ran out of the Common Room and into the hallways, wiping at his mouth furiously, heading towards no particular place.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm going to follow him." Blaise said firmly, standing up from laying on the floor as he watched the entrance to the Common Room closed after recently being opened by a fleeing Draco.

"Blaise, are you sure that's a good idea?" Jamie asked, a look of concern on her face. She seemed very nervous and shaky after what just happened, looking at her friend as if he were going to suddenly break down crying.

"I can't believe it!" Pansy suddenly yelled. "He curses you, punches you, then kisses you passionately!" Blaise looked at her as he straightened his shirt, slightly laughing.

"Again, Pansy, I kissed him first." He told her.

"But he kissed you back!" She insisted. "And he looked like he was enjoying it pretty damn much!" Blaise couldn't tell if she was angry or sad. Maybe a mixture of both.

"Blaise, are you sure it's wise to follow him?" Jamie asked again.

"Since when am I wise?" Blaise asked, smiling. He was amazed he could be so witty after what just happened. Jamie looked at him as if saying, 'Don't kid around right now, Blaise,'. He laughed again and quickly left the Common Room, so he would be able to find and follow Draco through the corridors. He was lucky, as he could just see Draco sharply turning the corner at the end of the corridor that Blaise was standing in. Blaise ran quickly to catch up to him.

He followed him for quite a while, up a few stories. He was amazed at how quickly and gracefully Draco could take the steps, without losing a breath at all. He was about to give up following him, until he saw Draco push open the door of the boys bathroom. Blaise waited until the door closed all the way until he moved in front of it, pressing his ear to the door.

He could hear Draco throwing a minor fit, pushing over the trash can, kicking open all the stall doors and throwing things around. Blaise then heard all of the faucets turn on, and then silence from Draco. Blaise paused and pressed his ear harder to the door, trying to hear the faintest sound, and he sure did hear something that really surprised him. He could've sworn he had just heard a sob from Draco.

Blaise immediately started feeling horrible. He didn't realize what he just did would make Draco cry. Blaise moved his ear away from the door and place his hand on the door knob, turning it as slowly and quietly as he could, just wide enough to he could poke his head in. After doing so, Blaise could see Draco cowering against the wall, his head in his hands and he took shallow, quick breaths.

"Draco?" Blaise said softly. Draco quickly looked up at Blaise, frozen. Blaise looked at him, trying to make his face look as concerned as he could possibly get it. Draco jumped up and ran for a stall, shutting the door behind him and locking him. Blaise ran from his spot, locking the bathroom door behind him, and running to the door that Draco had just disappeared behind.

"Go away, Zabini!" Came Draco's shaky voice. Blaise didn't answer. Instead, he unlocked the door with his wand and quickly entered the stall, cornering Draco and shutting the door firmly with his foot. Draco was now cornered between the wall of the stall and the toilet. Blaise closed the lid of the toilet, feeling cautious about falling in it in case there was another struggle. He looked at Draco, and felt guilty of the fear that was on his face. Blaise put both of his hands at the bottom of Draco's face, cradling his head in his hands. He could feel the muscles in Draco's face twitching and his fingers lay lightly on them, and Blaise looked straight into Draco's cold, gray eyes, which were now very wide and growing more bloodshot by the second.

"Draco, I want you to listen to me." Blaise began, firmly but softly. "Do not run from this, it'll only become worse, and it will only hurt more when it comes crashing down on you. I want you to know that there is nothing wrong with who you are. Nothing." Blaise stopped there, still staring into Draco's eyes, refusing to blink. Draco's eyes welled up with tears, and a few started streaming down his cheeks. Blaise moved his thumbs to swipe them away gently. Draco's face contorted, as he bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly.

"But I...I don't want to be like... Like-"  
"Like me?" Blaise finished his sentence, laughing.

"Yes." Draco answered, his voice shaky and very quiet. He opened his eyes again and looked into Blaise's. "I don't want to be so public, I don't want to be fucking every guy I see! If I admit that I'm... That I'm g-gay..." Draco paused, closing his eyes again. "Then I will only want to... um. Well, I'm not sure about fucking just right now but... I would only want to be with-"  
"With me?" Blaise finished Draco's sentence again, laughing still. Draco closed his eyes tighter and nodded, his face still held by Blaise. Blaise's stomach began to squirm horribly as he comprehended what Draco just said, as he wiped away the new tears that were streaming down the crying young man's face. "Well, I can understand that. Who wouldn't want to be with just me?" Blaise was trying to put some humor into the situation, and it worked. Blaise was relieved when Draco let out a laugh. A few more tears streamed down his face and Blaise immediately wiped them away from the flushed cheeks

"Seriously, though. I understand, Draco. But I'm not going to feed you some cheesy lie about how I was the same way, because I knew I was gay my whole life and I didn't give a shit. I was quite proud. But Draco, this is very new to you." Blaise moved his hands away from Draco's head - which immediately fell so Draco's face was towards the ground - and down to Draco's shoulders, which felt slightly damp from sweat. "And I won't move so fast with you that I do with the other guys. I won't just fuck you and dump you. I'll care about you, Draco." Blaise lifted Draco's head again by placing his fingers under Draco's chin. "I already do. Or I wouldn't be in this bathroom right now trying to console you." And at that, tears flooded from Draco's eyes and he wrapped his arms around Blaise tightly, resting his head on Blaise's chest and letting himself cry. Blaise randomly noticed that moment how much taller he as than Draco, and then wrapped his arms around Draco in return.

"God, Draco. You're such a fucking pansy ass." Blaise laughed. Draco laughed to, wiping the tears from his face onto Blaise's shirt. He sniffed and let out a few sobs, clenching tightly to the shirt on Blaise's back.

"Blaise, it's just that, no one has ever really shown to me that they cared. And they definately haven't said it. Also, all of this homosexuality stuff, it's against everything that I have been raised in." Draco held Blaise even tighter, sniffling even more and Blaise reached his hand up to Draco's hair, stroking it slowly and affectionately, listening to Draco spill to him. "This is all so new to me, Blaise. And... I'm scared." Blaise wrapped the arm that remained around Draco's body tighter at this, flattening his hand on the back of Draco's head.

"I understand, Draco." Blaise said softly. "But you are quite the sensitive when you aren't trying to be a condescending asshole." he added carelessly. Draco laughed.

"I'm sorry about everything I've done today." Draco said, surprising Blaise again. He lifted his head of Blaise's chest and looked Blaise in the eye, eyes still teary and cheeks still flushed. "I wish I could take it back, really."

"Well, you could repay be by just saying proudly what you are." Blaise replied, looking very amused. Draco rolled his eyes, but didn't hesitate.

"I am gay." He said firmly, looking Blaise in the eye again. "I'm gay, I'm gay, I am gay." He repeated, his face gaining a look of happiness each time he said. it Blaise couldn't help but to laugh, and Draco laughed with him.

"Well, don't I feel special now? I am the first one you came out to!" Blaise said, still laughing and moving his hand up and down Draco's back, stroking his spine gently. He could feel Draco shivering as he did so.

"You sure are." He responded. Blaise could feel his stomach squirming again. He saw Draco's eyes suddenly close, then he felt Draco's lips hard against his own, moving in what was definately a kiss. At first, Blaise was shocked that Draco would make this move, as it was usually himself that did so. He could feel Draco moving his hands up his chest and over his shoulders, making their way up Blaise's neck and giving him chills. Blaise began kissing Draco in return as he shivered from those chills, placing his hands on Draco's hips firmly.

CONTINUED ---- (beware, this may get pretty graphic.)


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, so like the previous chapter warned, this shit gets GRAPHIC. So, if you can't read sucking off and such, then leave now.

Draco's stomach was twisting in ways he had never felt before. He had just kissed Blaise Zabini

without any shame in the stall of a bathroom that was locked. He had just admitted proudly that he was

gay, and he had just cried in front of someone for the first time. And now he was kissing that someone,

the first someone he had truly had feelings for, no matter how many times he had punched the person.

Draco pushed his tongue into Blaise's mouth as he held the other man's face firmly in his hands and pressing his hips against the other's, pushing him into the door of the stall. Draco felt bold, daring, and like he couldn't be stopped. He didn't want to stop. He wanted to carry this on. He took one hand off of Blaise's face and moved it under his shirt, moving slowly over the firm muscles of Blaise's stomach with the tips of his fingers. He felt the muscles tighten and shiver under his fingers, which caused Draco to kiss Blaise even more intensely, shoving his tongue almost down Blaise's throat. Feeling dominating, he moved his hand higher on Blaise's torso to his chest, where he dug his nails into the skin. He took pleasure in hearing Blaise's small moan, and feeling the body under his hand arch as if on his command.

He then felt Blaise's hands move under his pants, gripping his arse tightly and making Draco accidentally bite on Blaise's tongue. Blaise moved away from Draco's mouth quickly in surprise and looked into his eyes, which Draco knew must've been showing absolute lust. Blaise moved his head below his, kissing and sucking as Draco's neck roughly, making Draco's breath shallow and tense while his stomach squirmed under the tingly feeling that the kisses gave Draco. Draco moved his head sideways to give Blaise more room, which resulted in more intense kisses that gave Draco absolute pleasure. Feeling weak, Draco took his hands out from under Blaise's shirt to place them firmly on either wall of the stall to keep himself standing. But that did nothing, because Blase grabbed Draco's waist again and pushed him down onto the closed toilet seat.

"Draco, I'm going to give you the time of your life that you'll never forget." Blaise said as he hastily began unbuttoning Draco's shirt. Draco took in a deep breath as he surprised himself that he was feeling extremely horny.

"Oh, God. Please!" He exclaimed as Blaise followed his unbuttoning hands with kisses on Draco's bare torso. Draco felt self-conscious that he wasn't as nicely built as Blaise, but it wasn't the time to be worrying about that. He felt his shirt fall of his sides and realized that Blaise had undone each button and Draco immediately shrugged the shirt off. He then felt Blaise's tongue on his stomach, moving slowly up to Draco's neck. Draco let out a large gasp, feeling every muscle in his body tighten at the warm feeling of Blaise's tongue on his cold skin.

"You taste _so_ good," Blaise said. "I wish they made a Draco-flavored candy." Blaise smiled as he held himself over Draco's body. Draco laughed.

"And this feels _so_ good, Blaise. I didn't know I would ever do this with another man." Draco gave Blaise a breathless smile. "But I am loving it so much." Blaise braced himself over Draco my placing his hand on the toilet seat on either side of Draco.

"Well, Draco, now that you've unlocked the cage of your gay monster-" They both laughed. "-It's going to bust out of that cage and be fabulous!" They both laughed even more at that. Draco grabbed Blaise's chin and said, "Shut up and keep going." Draco demanded."But! Any clothes you take off me, you must take off yourself." Draco grinned mischeviously and Blaise made a face that said, "Fair enough."

"Your wish is my command, Draco." Blaise said, and he pushed himself off Draco and stood up straight in front of him, pulling his shirt off gracefully. Draco wasn't very surprised to realize that he had a raging hard-on. Blaise must've noticed, too, because when he went back onto Draco, he placed one of his hands firmly on Draco's crotch. He placed his lips ever so gently on Draco's neck, breathing deeply onto it, making Draco's blood rush.

Blaise started rubbing the crotch of Draco's pants, making Draco grip the toilet seat so hard he thought he was going to break it. He breath was rigid, opposite of the cool, steady breath against his neck.

"Draco, just relax." Blaise said coolly. Draco bit his lip and looked at him.

"I've never-er-done this before..." Draco said, still breathing shallow.

"Aw, ickle Draco is a virgin!" Blaise said. Draco scowled at him. "Well, you know, this isn't exactly the ideal place to lose that virginity." Blaise winked. Draco stared at him. He didn't realize that was what Blaise was aiming for, but he really didn't mind.

"Well, there's always the Room of Requirement." Draco said. Blaise pushed himself off of Draco and stood up. "And it's not far from here, so we won't really be seen."

"Then let's hurry up and go," Blaise said, pulling Draco off of the toilet seat. "My boner is really starting to hurt." Draco couldn't help but to look, and he was very satisfied with what he saw.

"Same here." Draco said, breathless.

_I need a private place for Blaise and I to do sexual things,_ Draco concentrated while Blaise stood against the opposite wall, waiting impatiently. Draco couldn't believe it when the door showed up, thinking there would be some crazy catch that it wouldn't allow sexual requirements.

"C'mon." Draco said, grabbing Blaise's hand and pulling him into the room. After hearing the satisfying click of the door, he glanced around to see what the room had given them.

There was a lovely bed in the middle of the room, surrounded my candles that were scented like sweet chocolate. The sheets and pillows on the bed were red and soft in appearance, and Draco couldn't wait to jump in them.

"You'd think we were a couple of chicks by the looks of this room. So horribly romantic." Blaise said. Draco looked at him and laughed. Draco also noticed that he was still holding Blaise's hand. He tightened his grip without meaning to, which resulted in Blaise yanking Draco towards him, gracefully placing his lips on Draco's. Blaise's hands moved through Draco's hair as he guided Draco backwards onto the bed, both of them falling on it. Draco let out an 'oomph' when Blaise landed on top of him. Blaise stopped long enough to pull Draco better onto the bed, so that his head rested on the soft pillows at the head of the bed. Draco placed one arm and one leg on either side of Draco, staring down at his face.

Blaise lifted on of his hands and placed it on Draco's cheek, stroking it affectionately. He had the slightest smile as he took in every part of Draco's face, especially his eyes.

"You're fucking beautiful, you know that?" Blaise said, leaning down and kissing him once, then coming back up to look at him. "And you're eyes aren't so cold anymore." Blaise kissed him again. "And I've never seen you smile like this." Blaise kissed him yet again. "And I can't think of anything else cute to say, so I'm just going to kiss you for the hell of it now." Draco had little time to laugh before Blaise was kissing him again. Their shirts were still off, and Draco loved the feeling of their skin touching when Blaise pressed himself against Draco's torso. Blaise was laying on top of Draco now, no longer trying to hold himself over him. Blaise was french kissing Draco, and he began to move up and down at a steady pace on top of him. Draco began moaning uncontrollably with pleasure, hungry for as much of Blaise as he could possibly get. He began sucking on the tongue in his mouth, moaning more as Blaise moved harder over him. Blaise moved his hands under Draco's shirt and began clawing at his sides, making Draco arch his back and moan even louder, sucking on Blaise's tongue so hard he feared that it could fall off. Blaise pulled away from him and looked at him again, but he was still moving on Draco.

"Save that kind of sucking for somewhere else, love." Blaise said. Draco smiled at the comment and at the fact that Blaise had just called him 'love'. Instead of going back to kissing Draco on the lips again, he licked his way down Draco's neck, chest, and stomach, stopping at the top of Draco's jeans.

"Now, Draco, I'll be a gentleman, though I already know what your answer is." Blaise said, fiddling and pawing at Draco's jeans. "May I take your pants off and get inside your panties?" Draco would've answered if he didn't have a fit of laughter at that moment. When his laughter finally calmed down, he looked down at Blaise, whose expression changed into an irresistible, yet silly puppy dog face. Draco bit his lip and nodded at him, letting his head fall on the pillow and bracing himself for what was going to happen.

Blaise sucked on the skin above Draco's waste line as he unbuttoned and unzipped Draco's pants very slowly. Draco tried to take deep breaths as his boner got so bad that it hurt. Blaise grabbed Draco's pants on either side and shimmied them down his legs until they were completely off. Before he did anything else, he took his own pants off, keeping the promise he made to Draco. Draco looked to see that they were both wearing boxer briefs and kind of laughed, thinking he was the only one.

After taking his pants off, Blaise crawled back on top of Draco, and he started teasing him horribly. He licked at Draco's stomach and nibbled at his chest, making Draco squirm and beg. Every time he made it near Draco's underwear, he moved away and Draco could feel his smile against his skin. Draco squirmed and whimpered, practically begging for Blaise to please him, but Blaise resisted it.

"What is it, Draco?" Blaise asked after a particularly loud whimper. Draco sat up and grabbed Blaise's face.

"Stop teasing me and get on with it!" He said, his voice weak and almost squeaky. Blaise laughed and asked, "Get on with what?" Draco figured that beating around the bush (clears throat) wouldn't do him any good in this situation. "Get on with sucking me off, you twit." Draco said, surprising himself. Blaise grinned.

"Well, let go of my face." Blaise answered, and Draco was quick to do so, resting his head on the pillows again and wrapping his fists around the crumpled blankets. Draco could feel the edge of his underwear being slowly pulled down until he was completely revealed to Blaise. Draco knew he had no reason to be self-conscious, and this was confirmed when there was a slight hesitation before Blaise started.

Draco took in a deep, quick breath at the feeling. The wet, warm feeling on him was so wonderful to Draco, it made him moan and squirm like never before. Blaise wasn't moving very slowly, but not too fast. He was at the perfect pace, making Draco feel like he had just been the victim of over a hundred Cheering Charms. Draco closed his eyes tightly, breathing quickly as Blaise quickened his pace. Blaise was swirling his tongue a bit on Draco, giving him a sensation better than before. Draco grabbed a small bit of Blaise's hair between his fingers, pulling at it slightly every time Blaise moved. Blaise's lips tightened as he moved harder, making Draco feel as if he was about to orgasm. Blaise was using one hand to paw at Draco's thigh, but Draco wasn't sure what his other hand was doing, but it wasn't touching him.

"Blaise.. I.. Oh, God." Draco said, feeling overwhelming pleasure each time Blaise moved his head. He didn't realize how hard he was pulling at Blaise's hair, but Blaise obviously didn't notice. "Blaise, I'm... Blaise! It's...It's c-"

Draco exploded, moaning loudly. Draco's hand moved to his face, rubbing his cheeks as he breathed deeply as the sweat dripped off of his naked body. Blaise remained on him for a few more seconds, not moving his head, but then he moaned also, and moved up so his head was level with Draco's. He collapsed when they were level, smiling slightly at Draco, who was still breathing deeply. Draco smiled, and watched as Blaise slowly opened his mouth, to reveal his tongue, which was covered in Draco's cum.

"Oh, God!" Draco said, laughing as Blaise gulped. Blaise moved closer to Draco, draping one arm over this stomach and sliding the other under his neck, so that he was kind of cradling him in his arms. Blaise wrapped a leg over Draco's waist, nuzzling his neck as did so. Draco closed his eyes, resting his face against Blaise's.

"And I still think you're beautiful." Blaise said, moving his face out from under Draco's so that he could look at it. Draco opened his eyes to return his look.

"And I think you're the most sexy thing I've ever seen." Draco replied, which was a huge step from how he was two hours ago. Blaise laughed and reached up and started stroking Draco's nose with his fingers. He moved across his cheeks and went slowly over Draco's lips. Draco loved the feeling of Blaise's fingers on his face.They felt cold now, against Draco's sweaty face. "Kiss me again." Draco demanded, and Draco hardly finished the demand before Blaise was kissing him gently. Instead of moving their lips, they kept them still against eachother's for a few seconds. When they parted, Blaise spoke.

"You know what?" He asked staring into Draco's eyes again. Draco smiled and cocked his head against a pillow as if to say, 'What?'. Blaise smiled and said, "I think I love you." Draco's smile vanished and turned into a stunned look. He sat up slightly, propping himself up on an elbow and looking down at Blaise.

"What did you just say?" Draco wasn't sure he had heard Blaise correctly. Did Blaise just...?

"I said I think I love you. But I take that back." Blaise said, reaching his hand up to touch Draco's cheek. Draco furrowed his eyebrow at that. "I know I love you." Blaise added at Draco's expression. Draco's expression didn't change at that, but his breath quickened and he collapsed on top of Blaise, resting his head on his chest the same way he had done in the bathroom previously. Draco's eyes were tearing again and Blaise immediately started stroking Draco's hair the same way he had done previously. Draco didn't speak, because he was pretty sure that Blaise understood.

"I-I love you, too, Blaise." Draco said, his voice shaking uncontrollably as he held tight to Blaise.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Final Chapter

Draco was hanging off of Blaise, using him as support as they walked through the halls and back to the Common Room. They had just spent almost five hours alone in the Room of Requirement, doing many things. Draco was walking slightly odd due to the horrible ass cramps that Blaise had given him from those five hours. Blaise didn't mind that Draco was using him for support and dragging him down with him, because he had just had the greatest time of is life with this man. He felt slightly guilty that he had worn him out so badly, but that was a sign of a great time. Blaise laughed as Draco slipped his hand under the arse of Blaise's pants.

Blaise didn't want to leave the Room of Requirement. He would've loved to stay in there for forever with Draco, staring into the eyes that were once so cold, but were set on fire with lust by Blaise. He never wanted to stop stroking the perfect, blonde hair that Draco had, and never wanted to stop tasting Draco's soft skin that felt so nice on his tongue. But if they didn't return soon, people would start noticing.

"Blaise?" Draco said, staring at Blaise with a lovely gaze. Blaise fought the urge to pin him to a wall and yank his pants down right there. "We have to do this again sometime." Blaise quickly nodded and turned his head to realize that they were now in front of the Slytherin Entrance. Blaise gave the password and the entrance opened, and Blaise dragged Draco through the entrance hole.

"Blaise! Draco!" shrieked a girl's voice. Blaise turned his head towards the source to see Jamie running at him, followed by Pansy. "God, Blaise. What did you do to him?" Jamie asked, looking at the swaying Draco.

"I fucked him into an oblivion, that's what." Blaise answered shamelessly. Jamie nodded while Pansy looked at him like the dementor riding - Well, you know by now. She looked at Draco, who nodded with a silly grin. Blaise grinned also, holding firmly onto his shoulders so that he wouldn't faint.

"I wouldn't let him sleep after his first time." Blaise laughed. "So he's very exhausted." Draco nodded again, the silly grin gone from his face. "Draco? I'll let you go to bed if you give me a nice, big, French kiss in front of everyone." Draco was suddenly very alert. He looked around at all of the people that were now staring at him, because Blaise had said that very loudly. Draco cleared his throat and looked at Blaise. Blaise thought he was about to smack him until he felt the warm tongue in his mouth once again. Draco's hands were on the back of Blaise's neck, his thumbs resting on his ear lobes as he didn't stop kissing him. Blaise had to pull away from him so they wouldn't start blowing each other right there. Blaise licked his lips and said, "Gets better every time."

"This is so wonderful!" Jamie shouted, jumping up with glee as Pansy stood, glomping at the two of them.

"Well, Draco, it's official. You're a flaming homo." Pansy said snobbishly. Blaise glared at her.

"You're damn right, Pansy. I'm fucking burning. Now if you don't mind, I'm tired, and so is Blaise. We're going to go sleep in the same bed now, good night!" Draco waved and dragged Blaise up the dormitory steps with him.

"You're fantastic!" Blaise exclaimed, grabbing on the front of Draco's shirt when they reached the dormitory. They were alone. Blaise pushed Draco backwards onto his bed, and he crawled on top of him. The both moved so they were on the pillows again. Blaise stripped himself and stripped Draco, knowing he was to weak to do it himself. Draco didn't move as Blaise took the blanket out from under him, got on the bed beside Draco, and covered them both with the blanket. They moved into a position so they were both on their sides, Blaise's chest pressed against Draco's back, his arm draped over him, legs intertwined.

"Goodnight, Draco." Blaise whispered.

"Goodnight, Blaise."  
"I love you." Silence followed this remark as Draco held his breath.

"...I love you, too, Blaise."

Oh no! cries That one's finished. But look out for a sequel! I was already planning the sequel by the sixth chapter, realizing I'm not ready to let go of the Blaise and Draco I had made. I love them so much. I haven't named the sequel yet, and I haven't quite figured out the storyline. But it will be as good as this one, probably better. Review this guys. I love you!


End file.
